custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheegwa Gets Framed (Art Master's version, in BarneyandSouthParkFan's dream)
Sheegwa Get Framed is the third episode of Season 1 of The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa. It originally aired on September 3, 2003. Plot When Sheegwa is accused of breaking the table leg, Barney, Sagwa and the others must reveal the truth. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert *Gianna *Nick *Selena *Sagwa Miao (Holly G Frankel) *Dongwa Miao (Oliver Graiger) *Sheegwa Miao (Jesse Vinet) *Fufu the Bat (Rick Jones) *Mama Miao *Baba Miao *The Foolish Magistrate *Tai Tai *Reader *The Sleeve Dogs **Ping **Pang **Pang Song List #Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song #My Kite #Sheegwa's Angry Song #What Can We Do? #If You're Happy and You Know It #We Must Tell the Truth #We are Very Sorry #Friendship Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Season 3/10B-onwards Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices would of remained. *The school, playground and treehouse would remain, and would be the same as in Seasons 4-6 and 10B-onwards *The "Barney Live! In New Hampshire" version of I Love You would of been used. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the Sleeve Dogs broke one of the table's legs) *The Magistrate: Oh my! The table's leg is broken again! I knew it, it was Sheegwa! Baba and Mama Miao! Come over here! *(fade to the cat bedpost, Sheegwa is beyond furious, and Baba and Mama come up) *Sheegwa: (extremely furious with rage) HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT?! *Mama: Sheegwa, you'd disappointed us! And the Magistrate as well! You know better than to break that table's leg! *Sheegwa: (still extremely furious with rage) I DID NOT DO IT! IT WAS BECAUSE THOSE SLEEVE DOGS CAUSED THE DAMAGE AND BROKE THAT-! *Baba: Don't care! (feels a tinkling in his nose and sneezes) I had a sneezy tinkling on my nose! You are defined to your quarters til we can get to the bottom of this! Quote 2 *(after Sheegwa's Angry Song, Barney arrives) *Barney: Hi Sheegwa. Why are you so angry? *Sheegwa: Hi Barney! The Sleeve Dogs broke one of the palace table's legs, and the Magistrate, Mama and Baba accused me for it! *Barney: Oh, I can see that. Well, just take a deep breath. Quote 3 *(when the Magistrate finds out the truth) *The Magistrate: Oh, dear. This is all my fault! And Mama and Baba's too! I better tell them that I am such a fool. *(he runs to Mama and Baba) *The Magistrate: Mama, Baba! I just had a rough day, and it was all my fault for accusing Sheegwa! I should of checked that it was Tai Tai's sleeve dogs! *Mama and Baba: Huh?! It was those Sleeve Dogs?! *The Magistrate: Yes! We must apologize to Sheegwa! *Mama: Oh yes! We had a rough day too!